


Solid Ground

by klutzy_girl



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F, Family, Fluff, Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post <i>Throwing It All Away</i>. For the first time in over a year, Callie and Arizona feel like they're back to normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solid Ground

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Grey's Anatomy and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Arizona couldn’t stop laughing as her wife led her back into the house. “Thank you, Calliope. That was a lot of fun and we should try it again some time.”

Callie beamed and chuckled. “I’m looking forward to it, Arizona.” She sat down at the kitchen table and sighed, wondering if she should grab something to eat in the fridge.

“It means so much to me that you would even think of doing something like that.” And damn it, Arizona was not going to cry again. She sniffled and tried to hold back the tears.

“Please don’t cry. I think we’ve done enough of that in the past year.” But Callie wasn’t upset – she was too happy to feel that way.

“It feels like we’re not on edge for the first time in a long time,” Arizona admitted. She wanted to apologize again, but didn’t want to upset Callie again. She couldn’t stand fighting with her wife anymore – it was too much for her to handle.

Callie shot out her hand and pulled Arizona closer to her. “I love you,” she murmured.

“I love you too, Calliope. So much.” She yawned, exhausted from her horrible day. She was glad it had ended like this, though – at least it hadn’t been all bad.

“I just want to reiterate that I forgive you and you don’t have to keep apologizing.” Callie figured Arizona was as sick of the apologies as she was.

“Got it.” Arizona hadn’t realized before tonight how much she had been apologizing to Callie, but that would stop now. She and Callie were turning a new leaf – they had made it through so much, and she was just grateful their marriage had survived. Plus, therapy seemed to be helping out a lot, even though Arizona didn’t want to be there.

“We’ll keep doing this – especially once your other leg is fixed – so you can get used to doing it and don’t need my help. You should have fun in your shoes. Like I said, you shouldn’t have to give up anything.” Callie wished Arizona had told her this before she fell apart tonight, but she understood why her wife hadn’t. It was hard to admit something that painful.

Arizona grinned before kissing her. “You and Sofia are definitely what I need to be happy in my life. Callie, I know I wasn’t the most pleasant person to be around after the plane crash, and you didn’t deserve that. It definitely wasn’t fair to you.” She bit her lip to keep herself from apologizing again – Callie didn’t need to hear it.

“Speaking of Sofia, I wonder what our daughter’s up to.” She was supposed to be in bed, but Callie had checked on her before heading outside, and she had been talking to herself. 

“I’ll check in on her.” Arizona winced at the squeaking sound her leg made, but headed towards Sofia’s room. Sofia’s eyes were closed and she was in a deep sleep. Arizona tucked her daughter in since the covers were all messed up and then returned to the kitchen. “I’m tired – we should go to bed.” And just on time, she yawned.

“Sofia okay?” 

She nodded. “Sofia’s great.” Arizona grinned when Callie smiled at her again, and the two women returned to their bedroom. 

It was nice to not be on edge with her own wife. And now Arizona wasn’t constantly worried that she’d fuck up again and it would be the last straw for Callie. She still felt guilty for Leah going to HR over Callie, but that was something she’d bring up to the therapist next time she went. “What do you want do this weekend? Take Sofia to the park?” They lived close to a park now, and Sofia begged them to go every time they went past.

“Sounds like a lot of fun, Arizona.” Callie lay down in the bed and pulled a laughing Arizona closer to her after she took her leg off and set it beside her.

“It’s nice to be happy again.” Arizona never thought she’d feel this way after the plane crash took so much from her – from them, actually. She realized now she had definitely hit rock bottom and her life somehow kept getting worse. That was partially because of her, and she knew that, however. But she was determined to make sure she didn’t get that low again. 

“It really is.” As much as she had been pissed off about Arizona cheating, Callie was thrilled she and Arizona had worked their problems out. She had been pretty low for the past year or so herself. And she was also sick of being so angry. But everything was okay now, and they could move forward with their lives.

Within minutes, both women were asleep. When they woke up – before Sofia had to be ready for school – Callie helped Arizona get ready and took her out to skate on their sidewalk again. Arizona immediately dissolved into giggles as Callie started spinning her around. “We should do this more often.”

“After you’ve nearly fallen ten times?”

“Yes! And you’ve caught me every time, Calliope. I trust you to keep me from falling.” 

Callie melted at that. “Damn you for being so sweet sometimes.” 

“I try my best.” And before Arizona could say anything else, Callie tripped and since she was holding Arizona’s up, brought her wife down with her. Both women couldn’t stop laughing.

“Are you hurt?” Callie asked.

Arizona shook her head. “You?”

“I may have scraped something, but I’m okay.” Callie couldn’t stop laughing as she stood up and gently helped Arizona stand back up.

“Let’s do this some more.”

“Are you sure?” Callie was ready to give up already, especially after that little spill.

“Definitely. Sofia needs to get ready anyway.” With Callie’s help, Arizona made her way back inside

“What you and Mom doing?” Sofia asked her mothers, clearly confused.

“We were skating, sweetheart.” Arizona set the bowl of cereal down so her daughter would eat.

“Can I go out and play?” Sofia thought it sounded like fun.

Callie and Arizona exchanged glances. “Of course you can, but we’ll have to buy you some skates. It’ll be fun, though.” And they wouldn’t be doing it on their sidewalk either – a rink would be a great place to take her.

“Okay.” That seemed to satisfy her, and Sofia delved into her cereal.

Callie and Arizona no longer had to worry about how tense their relationship was or any minor fights that could evolve. They were back to leaning on each other and having fun. And that was perfectly okay with both of them.


End file.
